


Forget to Remember

by Another_Ole_Pen_Name



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Rating may go up, Slow Burn, boy on boy, finnshall, finshall, marshalinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Ole_Pen_Name/pseuds/Another_Ole_Pen_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the Stakes series:<br/>Marshall Lee appears in the Land of Ooo inexplicably, and can't remember how, in fact, he can't remember anything- except for his name of course. Luckily the boy hero decides to help him find his way back home and get his memory back. However it's hard to tell a grown vampire what to do; Especially when said vampire is tall, dark, and conniving.<br/>Slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing stuff for AT! I don't know about you but I don't think there's enough Finshall! They are so my OTP. Btw the rating in this story will most likely go up because of most likely sexy times so please enjoy!  
> Also I'm new to archiveoforown so the formatting I'm still getting used to

The sun beamed down on the desert mercilessly. The vultures made their daily rounds searching for any poor soul that fell victim to the desert's heat. They took notice to one odd looking figure. A boy? With pale gray skin and feathery jet black hair. His clothes were torn to shreds and blood, cuts, and bruises covered him. He had passed out up against a stranded boulder that provided just a bit of shade, but if the sun kept rotating then Marshall Lee, the vampire King, would be die in the sun's eyes. Luckily for him, and unlucky for the vultures the famous boy hero of Ooo was on a mission through the desert that day.

* * *

 

Bubblegum stared down at the roughed up, unconscious, male vampire with furrowed brows. 

"So what do you think? Another one of those vampires that Marceline forgot to kill?" Finn asked with a fist to his palm, rubbing it in to emphasis the _kill_ in his statement.

"No..." PB said skeptically, "I ran him through a series of tests and oddly..." She turned back to her desk with a receipt of her findings on it, picked it up, and ran through it in her head. "You see," she said handing Finn the paper (even though Finn didn't understand what the heck any of it meant), "His DNA is really close to Marceline's DNA. Almost like a twin brother close, or even a male clone close."

"Woah." Finn said dropping the receipt, "You're saying Marceline's got a twin brother that she never told us about?!"

"No..." PB said shaking her head, "Marceline and I go way back. I know everything about her. I think I would have found out she had a twin brother years ago. Like a ton of years ago."

"Oh. So he's a clone?"

"Well possibly, but there's only one way to find out. You stay here, I'ma go call Marcy, you keep an eye on him." PB narrowed her eyes on the vampire. Ever since that whole ordeal with Marceline and those other vampires it had PB wondering if they are safe around any vampire. And seeing this guy really rattled her up. What if there are more vampires? How will she protect her people? 

She tore her eyes away and continued,

"He seems stable for now, but he's very weak which can cause his animal instincts to be aggressive." PB stopped at the door at her lab before making her leave to eye the vampire one last time.

"You can count on me, Princess." Finn said on one knee like an honorable knight.

Once PB left Finn turned around and slowly approached the unconscious vampire. He noticed how the vampire's breaths were shallow and his heart on the monitor was steady.

"Hm." Finns grabbed a chair and sat down and whipped out his Finn sword. He then reached into his bag and grabbed up Jake's homemade garlic spray. Like pepper spray but for vampires. That whole ordeal with the vampires had Jake on the edge lately. Jake had said,

"The vampires here are all gone and taken cared of, but there's a whole world out there and universe too! How do we know there's absolutely no more vampires out there!? How do we know Marceline's the last one?"

"We don't I guess," Finn had responded, and now look where he was now. Watching another vampire that appeared out of nowhere. Maybe Jake was right. Maybe the vampires weren't extinct. Not like the humans were. Finn sighed... Every time he remembered he was the last human sort of, it just bummed him out.

To distract himself he got off his chair and went over to PB's desk to see if he could understand any of it. That's when the heart monitor on the vampire started going bananas! The vampire started thrashing around in his sleep mumbling unintelligible things. Then he got louder,

"Stop! No! No no no! Bubba! No no NO NO!" Before Finn could run over and pin down the vampire he had shot straight up and upon taking in the unfamiliar surroundings his animal instincts kicked in. He began hissing like a wild jaguar and stood straight up in the bed to fly away, but couldn't because of the IV and other equipment attached to him. He hissed at them and tore them off.

"Hey man take it easy!" Finn screeched catching the vampire's attention. The vampire hissed at the being, morphing his face into a fearsome bat-like creature and dove directly at Finn. Finn screamed like a girl and ducked to the ground. The vampire flew and stuck to a corner on the roof of the lab and hissed at Finn,

"Where am I? Explain or Die!"

"You're in the candy kingdom!" Finn responded.

"Candy kingdom?.." The creature repeated and then he howled in pain and began to morph back to his normal self. He groaned and began plummeting to the ground. Finn used his fast reflexes and caught the guy bridal style before he hit the ground.

"Bubba..." The vampire mumbled.

"Bubba?" Finn repeated, and then the vampire's nose started twitching. Sniffing Finn, and before Finn could register what was going on the vampire was wide awake again, with his bat-like face and was about to sink his fangs into Finn's neck!

That's when Marcy and PB showed up and squirt the guy with garlic spray and sedated him using one of PB's needles.

The trio restrained the vampire back down onto a table. Marceline then examined the guy.

"I can't believe it," she said, "He looks just like a male version of me. Just like the Marshall Lee character in Simon's fanfictions. Say Finn," she turned around to look at Finn who was at the opposite end of the lab due to safety precautions. Human blood had to stay far away from vamps, PBs orders. "Did you managed to get a name out of this guy?" She asked. Finn shook his head,

"No, but he did say something, 'Bubba'."

"Bubba?" Marcy repeated and then went back to looking at the guy. She lowered down and began sniffing away. She then straightened and said, "This guy's in bad shape. We gotta get some red in him or his wounds will never heal."

"But he's out cold," PB reminded, "How are we going to wake him up?"

Marceline looked around scratching her head and then snapped her fingers. "Hey Finn, get over here!"

PB then grabbed Marceline's arm and said, "Wait! What if this is a bad idea? We have no idea who this vampire is."

"I don't know either, but what if he really is my brother? Like maybe my dad kept him away or something."

"In that case we should not wake him up," Finn argued, throwing his arms in the air, "Your dad's flipping evil! And if he raised that guy then that guy's bound to be messed up! _Messed up_!"

"Oh come on guys!" Marceline yelled, "We took on all those other vampires! Don't tell me you guys are turning chicken now. This could be my brother, think about it. If he's related to me there has to be some good in him."

Finn and PB both hummed skeptically before listening to Marcy. Finn then walked up to Marceline, and she took his hand, and with a long, sharpened claw she pricked Finn's finger.

"Y-ouch."

She then guided Finn's finger on top of the vampire's face and let a single drop of Finn's blood fall right below his nostrils. Naturally the vampire woke straight up going crazy in frantic animal mode for food. Marceline threw Finn out of the way, pulled out an apple from her bag and shoved the thing into the guy's mouth, and punched his fangs shut onto the fruit. The vampire sucked down the red and was hungry for more. "Don't worry," Marceline said, "I got plenty more where that came from."

* * *

 

It wasn't long before that vampire had sucked every one of Marceline's apples dry and then passed out again. Once he was asleep his body healed up on it's own and some fullness returned to his face and figure. PB read over the vampire's vitals and commented,

"It seems he'll pull through, however according to my scan right here his brain had suffered a serious blow. This new scan here shows me that it healed up, but left some scar tissue on the frontal lobes which can cause all sorts of problems like memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Finn repeated looking at the brain scans and still not understanding what was in front of him.

"Hm, I need to go do some more research on this." PB said to herself as she moved to go grab some papers off her desk.

"In that case I'll be going," Marceline said floating away.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to pay my dad a visit and see what he knows about this guy."

"Oh cool, should I?.."

"That's up to you, but I think you remember your last trip to the Nightosphere."

"Oh, right..." Finn trailed as the haunting memory came back to him.

"Plus," Marcy said a bit chipper, "You need to watch over that guy."

"Alright." Finn sighed.

PB left, Marceline left, and now Finn was alone again with the vampire. This time Finn kept the garlic spray right at his hip, just in case. A couple hours went by and Finn fell asleep.

That's when the vampire started waking up again.

"Oh Glob," the vampire moaned blinking his eyes open, "Where?.. Where am I?" He then went to run his fingers through his hair, but his arms were pinned down, and so were his legs! "Wait what?" The vampire said to himself. Nothing made sense to him, and Glob his head was hurting. He took in his surroundings and noticed the machinery hooked up to him which meant he had to be in some kind of hospital. Weird lookin' place. Then he noticed some kid snoozing away on a chair with wheels with garlic spray at his hip. The vampire pondered about his situation and deduced that the kid, if an enemy, would be easy to take out. He then started whistling at the boy,

"Hey! *whistle* yoohoo! Psst!" The kid still snored away which caused the vampire to groan, and then using his powers made the chair the kid was sitting on start to spin. The vampire laughed as he watched the chair turn and kid fall to the ground only to bounce back up like a spring with his sword whipped out,

"Hiya! Woah! What!" The kid cried.

"Hey you, mind explaining why you got me all strapped up?"

The kid turned, put back his sword, and then approached the vampire, and answered simply,

"Because you almost tried killing me earlier."

"Huh?- OW!" The vampire's head throbbed causing him to whine with a hiss, "Jeez what happened to me?"

"You mean," Finn said getting closer to the vampire- seeing as he was still weak, "You don't remember?" _So PB was right._

"No," the vampire responded with some irritation.

"Can you at least remember your name?" "Duh, I'm Marshall Lee the vampire King." Marshall retorted.

"Say what!" Finn yelled enthusiastically, "So you really are Marceline's brother or whatever!"

"Marceline? Ow," the vampire groaned in frustration, "No I don't... I don't think I know a Marceline."

"You don't know Marceline, the vampire queen?"

"No, I thought... I thought I was the only vampire left," Marshall said staring distantly at his feet. He woke up confused and now he was even more confused. "Say," Marshall said looking at the kid, "What's your name?"

"Finn, Finn Mertens." Finn said with a thumb pointing back at him.

"Finn..." Marshall repeated thinking he heard that somewhere before... Maybe... Or something close... "Glob my head is killing me." Marshall whined.

"PB said you took some serious damage to the dome piece."

"PB?"

"Princess Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom." That too sounded like he heard it before... But not really like that. Glob! This was frustrating! And now he felt like he was going to be sick.

Finn noticed how Marshall was turning green and immediately jumped up to fetch a basin and said, "Woah! Hang on man!" Once Finn brought the basin over he pushed the button that released the vampire. Marshall instantly sat up and grabbed the thing and puked his guts out. "Dang," Finn said rubbing the back of his head, "You going to be alright?"

"Oh ya for sure," Marshall sneered, "My head's only all donked up, my stomach feels like I ate a ton of rancid shrimp cocktails, and I have no flippin' clue where I am or how I got here and _and_ \- Oh Glob!" Marshall then puked again and

Finn felt bad for the vampire. He pulled out his crystal messenger, contacted PB, and told her,

"Yo PB you need to head back up here, this guy is falling apart at the seams and I don't know what to do."

"Alright Finn, on it." PB said.

"Who's that?" Marshall asked wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"Oh that was Princess Bubblegum, she's going to fix you up."

Marshall nodded and then looked at his position. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. This Finn guy's talking nonsense, and maybe the reason none of this was making sense because they put him here! Maybe he's a prisoner and he doesn't even realize it. How does he know he can trust them? That's right, he doesn't know. That's when a figure at the door slammed open the door with giant green fly-like eyes and tentacles! Marshall then hissed and turned into his bat-like monster form and screeched,

"You'll never take me alive!" And flew right past the monster.

* * *

 Outside the candy kingdom Starchy was just hoeing the graves when he saw a giant monster like creature bust through the roof of the castle and took off towards the forests. "Holy mackerel! This is definitely going on my show tonight. Princess Bubblegum is making war monsters."

* * *

 "PB WHAT the FLIP!?" Finn screamed at the girl, "What are you even wearing?" PB shrugged sheepishly,

"These are just my robotic arms to help me get more tasks done in the archives," one of the arms took off her green, bug-eyed goggles; "And these are for reading."

"Well you scared him away!"

"I know I'm sorry..."

"Here I'll go get him." Finn said decidedly, "If Jake comes looking for me just tell him that I went to the market!"

PB pursed her lips, if she saw Jake she'll just tell him she sent him on a mission. That's more believable then him going to the market.

* * *

 At home Jake was packing up his things and told BMO, "Listen if Finn asks where I am tell him I went to the market for a couple of weeks."

"Why can't I just tell him you are going to Lady's?"

"Because it's an inside joke between me and Finn, now can you do just that?" BMO grunted upset, not being in on the joke, and crossed his arms angrily but agreed.

* * *

 Finn asked around and Starchy told him about the creature that went crashing down in the woods. As Finn was running into the forest Starchy yelled,

"I'm telling you! Princess Bubblegum is making war monsters and beasts to take over the world!"

"Starchy you couldn't be more far off on that conspiracy!" Finn yelled back and then went back to focus.

"Okay gotta use my senses." Finn said slowing down. "First, sight:" he looked around and saw how a periodic line of trees had broken branches and such. "Gotcha." Finn said running underneath their canopies into the night. Not before long the trees stopped being broken which meant one or two things. He crashed nearby and began walking, or flew higher.

"Second sense, hearing:" Finn stood and listen and then he heard some twigs snapping. "Aha! I'ma find you vampire!" Finn didn't really understand it but something about chasing down vampires made his soul feel right. Like when they were catching all those vampires he wasn't too afraid. Heck! He even used himself as bait on that one guy. Maybe it had something to do with his ancestral background. Vampires hunted down his people centuries ago, and now being a human hunting down a vampire just felt like justice being served.

Finn then came to a clearing of nothing but dirt as if something had impacted here pushing the earth out of its place. But if Marshall landed here then... "Where is he?.." Finn growled with a hidden smirk, and then he felt a breeze blowing from behind and so he whipped around with his garlic spray and got that vampire right in the face before he tackled Finn to the ground.

Marshall Lee went tumbling off and groaned to pick himself up. Finn bounced back onto his feet to look at the guy and noticed he was only wearing underwear!

"Wha?- where are your clothes man?!" Finn hollered. How's he suppose to fight seriously when his opponent's in underwear, and... Looked good. Not like Finn. He still had his boy pudge.

"You tell me," Marshall hissed menacingly and then lept at Finn and tackled him again. Unbeknownst to either of them Marshall had tackled him near a hill and the two went rolling down it trying to take out the other.

Once they reached the bottom Finn had gotten the upper hand and pinned down vampire with both his hands. He did briefly consider how awkward their position was- but then wasn't the time!

"You're lucky I'm weak Finn or I would have already sucked the organs right out your throat for messing me up!" Marshall threatened with nothing but **crazy** in his eyes,

"Listen I didn't mess you up!" Finn tried yelling some sense in the vampire.

"Then tell me why I can't remember anything!" Marshall kicked Finn up off of him sending the boy flying. Finn landed unceremoniously on the ground but managed to pick himself up before Marshall could even get himself up and yelled,

"Because you got some kind of serious head injury!"

"And how did that get there!?" Marshall hissed flying at Finn at full speed with his claws and swung at his face. Finn ducked in time but his hat got taken away letting his blond hair fall down.

"You guys did this me!" Marshall accused diving back down again and this time ripped Finn's backpack right off of him. Marshall dove one more time directly at Finn and screeched,

"You're trying to brainwash me!"

Finn held his ground, this guy was going to need some sense literally knocked into him, and so when the vampire came at him Finn threw a direct punch to the face sending the vampire tumbling to the ground.

"Why would we do that, you psycho!" Finn hollered stomping over to the vampire, "We're trying to help you, and we can't help you if you don't trust us!" Finn grabbed the vampire up by his shoulders and continued,

"You gotta just trust me man!" Marshall groaned, thoroughly beat and asked,

"How do I know I can trust you?.."

"I don't know man, do I look untrustworthy?!"

Marshall went quiet and then smirked,

"You look hotter with your hair like that, Fionna."

And with that he passed out in Finn's arms. Finn hummed- where... Where had he heard that before?.. And then it clicked! Bubba! Marshall Lee the vampire King! Fionna! These were all characters' out of Simon's fanfictions. Finn then went to call PB on his crystal,

"Hey I got him."

"That's great Finn, but could you take him back to your place? The candy people are rioting because of Starchy's stupid conspiracy theories."

"Oh okay, need help?"

"No, I got this. Banana guards start singing the lullabies!" PB hung up and then Finn went over to his bag that got flung into a bush and pulled out his phone to call Marcy. There wasn't any signal which meant she was probably still in the Nightosphere. Finn sighed.

* * *

 BMO greeted Finn at the door and said cheerily, "Finn you are home! Jake wanted me to tell you that he went to the market!"

"Oh he did did he." Finn replied followed with chuckles.

"Yup haha- Oh my glob, Finn! What is that you're carrying!?" BMO yelled pointing at Finn's back.

"It's a guest," Finn grunted, "Whip up some red, BMO."

"You got it!" Finn waited to see if Marshall would wake but an hour went by and he decided he needed a shower.

As he was scrubbing he couldn't help but daydream about this whole predicament. What if Simon had managed to bring his book to life then that would mean there's more of them but then where are they? What if there is an alternate dimension where everyone is the opposite gender? Oh Jeez that would be insane.

"Finn time for your back scrub!" BMO announced pulling back the shower curtain slightly and scaring the bejesus out of Finn, and causing his girly scream to erupt.

"BMO don't come barging in here! I'm 15 going on 16! I'm old enough to scrub my own back!" Finn scolded.

"Sorry Finn," BMO said fondly. And then the shower curtain was yanked again by none other but Marshall Lee causing Finn the scream again.

"Dang I hope you're scrubbing your own back at that age." Marshall retorted with a smirk. Luckily for Finn he had some soap and bubbles covering his _parts_ , and with a blushing face he yelled,

"Marshall what are you doing! Get out!"

"I smell pretty horrible so I thought I'd take a shower. Here let me in with you, I'll scrub your back if you like."

That's when Finn noticed all Marshall was wearing was a towel that he just dropped and hopped into the shower with Finn. Finn covered his eyes with his hands before he could see anything which ultimately caused him to slip right out the tub onto the cold floor. Marshall laughed looking down at the boy from the tub.

"Say Finn, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to make it up to you for trying to kill you."

"Okay! Fine! Whatever!" Finn hollered, his face burning for he was laying naked on the ground with only his hair covering him, and then he picked himself up, grabbed a towel, and bolted.

* * *

 Finn was in his pajamas drinking Jake's homemade stress relief tea in the kitchen when Marshall came out with only a towel wrapped around his hips and said,

"Yo Finn, I'm going to need some clothes- that is unless you don't mind me hanging around in my birthday suit?"

"Of course I mind, man!" Finn groaned- Glob this Marshall guy was starting to annoy him. He angrily stomped up the treehouse to his room with Marshall following behind him chuckling. He couldn't help it- Finn was adorable when he was mad. Finn went through his wardrobe.

"Let's see," Finn said, "pajamas, lute suit, masquerade tux, normal clothes. Um... Any of these suit you tastes?" Marshall scrunched up his nose,

"Not really. Looks like I'm just going to have to..." Marshall loosened his grip on his towel.

"No! I'll get you some clothes!" Finn grumbled as he climbed his way down the treehouse to the treasure room when he realized-

"Ah dang, Jake and I spent all our loot."

"Well-" Marshal said floating down and cracking his fingers, "Whatever I'm just going to have to steal some."

"What? No!-"

Marshall laughed, "Don't worry I won't, I know how you get- ouch!"

Marshall's head started to ache again. And then he thought about what he had said. How could he know how Finn gets when he's never met him before? That didn't make any sense. But it just feels... weird and... Familiar.

"You okay?" Finn asked and Marshall smirked- acting all tough.

"I'll live," Marshall replied and then floated back up the treehouse. Finn followed after him and once he reached the living area Marshall was already there clothed.

"Where did you?.."

"I just took the pants and the shirt from the tux, and borrowed a pair of underwear." Marshall answered. Finn flushed,

"Ah what my underwear!?"

Marshall chuckled and then floated over to the couch and sat down.

"You got a nice little place here."

"Thanks," Finn replied and went over to join Marshall Lee on the couch. "So," Finn said, "do you like not remember anything?"

Marshall shook his head, "Not a thing- other than my name I guess."

"You don't even know where you came from?"

Marshall's head then started to ache again, and he winced at the pain with a small hiss and said, "My head... It feels like there's this wall... And it hurts." Marshall sighed, thoroughly frustrated, and sank back into the couch. He peeled opened his eyes and looked around. Why did this all feel so new and so familiar at the same time? Like he's pretty sure Finn has some cups in that stove, but he doesn't know how he knows that.

Finn could see how Marshall was starting to look sick again. With his sweaty forehead and bags under his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Finn asked leaning over to get a better look at Marshall.

"Ya," Marshall replied tiredly, "Just emotionally exhausted." Marshall turned his head toward Finn and begged, "Finn help me feel better."

"How do I do that?"

"Sing me something."

"Sing you something!" Finn repeated, in disbelief. How can this guy he just met ask him something like that.

"Please Finn, *cough." Marshall begged again, adding a fake cough for special effect, "It will make me feel so much better if you sang to me. Sing me something good."

Finn scrutinized the vampire for a few moments and decided, begrudgingly, he would sing for him;

"Fine, if it will really make you feel better."

Finn got up and went to his bag to pull out his music box holding Mom's lullaby in it. He approached Marshall Lee, who faked feeling more sick by sticking out a tongue, and then waved at Finn to come closer. Finn grunted as he went to sit next to Marshall on the couch and then while somewhat glaring at Marshall, and with a burning blush across his face, he began to turn the handle on the box and sing.

At first Marshall thought of this as only a game- a little distraction, but then the song started getting too real. Something about it was just so comforting, and the way Finn sang it with such passion and gentleness all at once... Marshall didn't even want to sleep actually but before he knew it... He was tipping over and then...

Once Finn was done singing he realized Marshall Lee had fallen asleep up against him. Finn sighed, dang this vampire... Finn tried moving him or something but it only made it worse because Marshall's head fell into his lap! Finn silently yelped, but then seeing Marshall's sleepy face snuggled into his lap made him smile empathetically. Without even thinking about it he began running his fingers through Marshall's hair. It was soft and feathery.  Like petting a crow.

     That was the moment PB decided to show up.

"Yo Finn you still got the-" PB had started to say until she saw what Finn and the vampire were doing. She smirked, dropping some of her vampire hunting gear to the floor and said,

"Well well well."

Finn's face burned as he threw his hands up and testified, "It's not what it looks like!" PB smirked and then said,

"Whatever. I guess this vampire is no threat to us then. Did you get a name out of him?"

"Oh ya," Finn said with a nod, "His name is Marshall Lee, the vampire King."

PB's brows furrowed in thought. "Also," Finn said lifting Marshall's head off his lap and getting up.

When he dropped Marshall's head back down, as soon as it collided with the couch, the vampire sprung right back up and yelled,

"I've got the puppies!- what?"

Finn walked up to PB and said, "I know this is going to sound crazy, but what if Simon brought his fanfictions to life!?"

"Finn what are you even talking about?"

"Simon's books! The one about our world except everyone is like the opposite gender and love him or something!"

PB just stared at him like Finn had gone mad.

"How have you not heard of his stories!" PB shrugged sheepishly,

"I don't get out much." Finn grunted and then inhaled to say,

"Well in his books there's these characters that are us but the opposite gender. For me it's Fionna, for you it's Prince Gumball, and for Marceline it's!-"

PB's eyes widened as she gasped, "Marshall Lee."

"What about me?" Marshall asked while floating around looking for food. PB pursed her lips,

"In that case we should go see Simon."

"Okay, let me go get changed! Hiya!" Finn said as he backflip out of the room. PB then turned her attention to Marshall and said,

"Excuse me Marshall Lee, could I take a look at your dome piece?"

"Sure," Marshall said sinking down in front of PB onto the red chair. PB walked over and then pulled out of her satchel she was caring with her some kind of scanner that allowed her to see Marshall's brain. She hummed before saying,

"It's odd considering you're a vampire and you have scarring. Marceline can suffer any serious blow and heal right up. I'm thinking something must of interfered with that healing process here on your brain so if that's the case then their might be a procedure I could do that could undo the scarring and restore your memory." PB put away her instruments, and Marshall pursed his lips- wondering if he understood all she said.

"How is your memory?" PB asked. "It's... I don't know."

"Does the names Fionna and Gumball mean anything?"

"Are they supposed to?" PB went quiet and that's when Finn showed back up.

"Alright party people lets get this show on the road!"

"Actually Finn, you guys are going to have to go without me."

"What?"

"Now that I'm ruler over the Candy Kingdom again I can't be gone for long periods of time. They might overthrow me again." She forced an awkward laugh after that statement.

"Oh." Finn said with a small frown, "Well alright. Marshall and I will just go."

"Sounds like fun, let's get out of here!" Marshall said eagerly and flew over and grabbed Finn up by the armpits and took off without even letting PB say a proper fair well.

* * *

Marshall giggled as he flew over the land with Finn at tow. It felt weird flying over such a place. Like he can't remember the face of his own parents, but something about flying was like riding a bike he supposed. You never forget. You just forget everything else. 

"We just gotta keep heading yonder to the Ice Kingdom," Finn said pointing to the North, but then Marshall changed course heading West.

"I've decided to take a little detour on our road trip."

"What!" Finn testified, "Come on we gotta get to Simon!"

Marshall laughed as he picked up his flying speed at a rapid rate causing Finn to panic that Marshall would somehow drop him. Then all of a sudden Marshall stopped, giving Finn the biggest whiplash of his life and almost hurling.

"You hear that Finn, my man?" Marshall asked with a smirk, lowering down into the forest. He dropped Finn unceremoniously to the ground and scampered over to a few bushes to peel the away and reveal to Finn,

"...Looks like we found a party."

Finn was seriously about to get in this guy's face about getting back down to business when the freaking vampire just went on over to the party without him!

And to make matters worse! There was people at this party Finn knew. Villagers of the small village, LSP, Treetrunks and Mr. Pig, Abracadaniel, Jake Jr., Viola, and the absolute worst of the worse (which ultimately means the best) James Baxter! Finn can't resist that silly, happy-go-lucky horse on the ball! No one can!

As soon as LSP saw Finn she gasped and announced to everyone, "OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! FINN's HERE!" Everyone stopped whatever the heck they were doing to come greet the famous hero in the land of Ooo. Naturally as a result, everyone noticed the particularly handsome figure accompanying said hero. LSP was the first to float over and get all in Finn's face with,

"Finn, who the lumpin' heck is that hottie with you."

Before Finn could answer Marshall shoved the kid out the way, and pulled out his bad boy, signature smirky face that brought in all the ladies,

"You wanna get to know me, girl?" Marshall asked silkily. Finn glared at the vampire on the ground in frustration. "The names Marshall, Marshall Lee the-" Marshall was then cut off by Finn jumping him and covering his mouth from continuing, and continued for him,

"Y-yup this is my good buddy Marshall Lee the performer! He's going to perform for you guys!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Marshall gave Finn a sly look- clever boy. Finn felt as if some justice had been served for making him sing earlier; but on a different note. Finn yanked Marshall over and explained to the vampire,

"Listen you're going to have to keep you being a vampire on the DL- like the L L _L_ DL. We had a problems with vampires not too long ago and people are still tender about that stuff."

"Alright Finn," Marshall agreed surprisingly easily, "however since you offered up my services without permission..." Marshall leaned in dangerously close to Finn's face and planted his hands on Finn's shoulders, "I'm going to need your assistance while performing."

And then without warning he floated off with Finn at tow to the stage.

     To make it short and sweet- they performed epically. Both being talented rappers, they got into a rap battle.

**Marshall Lee.**

"You're a nice little boy,

Got skills that can't be ignored,

But to be fair, when compared to me

A monster that can see straight through your anatomy,

Boy you ain't much,

I don't see what's all the fuss.

So why don't you just submit,

Bow down to me little boy,

I'm the next big hit!"

**And the crowd goes wild!**

**Finn the Human.**

"You're a bad little boy,

But I've seen what's in store.

Let me ask now, what's wrong with being nice?

When you're nothing but a villain,

you start walking on thin ice.

And I just don't see-

you're not too different from me.

You can try and take my place,

But everyone here knows it- I'm Finn,

And I'm always gonna take the win!"

**And the crowd goes crazy!**

Marshall smirked at Finn and the night went on with more rapping, singing, dancing.

The two played party games- Like when Finn dunked his head for apples and when he pulled one out Marshall latched on and sucked the red straight out of it, hit the piñata! Duo break dancing. Those two boys were the focus of the party and soon hours went by and then Finn realized what he had done.

He let the party distract him! Especially flippin' James Baxter! With his entertaining ways. While Marshall was busy sucking the red out of Abracadaniel's rainbow Finn went over and pulled the guy away and scolded,

"How could you let me forget! We gotta go see Simon!"

"Aaaaaw-" Marshall whined floating away before Finm could grab him, "Come on Finn don't be such a party pooper. We were just getting started on all the fun." Marshall floated away chuckling.

"Marshall!"

"Okay you guys! Let's play this game." LSP said while maliciously rubbing her hands together.

"What's the game, LSP?" Marshall asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven," LSP said sticking out her lumps and pointing with her thumb, "in that rickety shack over there. Okay I'ma go first I nominate me and Marsh-"

"I nominate Marshall and me!" Finn interrupted quick as bullets.

The crowd gasped, and then erupted in an excited frenzy. Finn's face burned, what had to be done was done- and he ran up to the vampire and grabbed his hand and yanked him with him to the shack.

"Wow Finn," Marshall said with a smirk, "I never expected you to be so open about your feelings."

"Just shut up." Finn muttered under his breath. Everyone followed them in a herd as the two new, most famed pair in all of Ooo went into heaven! Finn slammed the door shut and yelled frustrated,

"Glob! You see what you did! My name is tarnished." He hung his head in shame.

"Well Finn," Marshall said getting closer, "since we're in here for seven minutes," he put his hands on the boys chin, "we better give them something to listen to."

Finn shoved Marshall off, "No way! You're a guy!"

"Ya so what?" Marshall asked with a sly grin, "You're going to tell me you haven't the slightest bit of attraction toward me?"

Finn... Couldn't answer that question- and he wasn't about to.

"Listen! The reason we're in here is so that I could talk to you without you escaping."

Marshall sighed while crossing his arms, "Fine- I'm all ears- for now." He smirked.

"Okay as soon as the seven minutes is up we have to get to the Ice Kingdom."

"Pft. Why exactly?"

"To ask Simon if he has any clue where you came from!"

"For what reason?"

"For what reason?" Finn repeated in disbelief, "So we can find out where and how you got here so when we fix up your memory we can help you get back!"

Marshall sighed, completely disinterested,

"To be honest I'm not too worried about it. Not knowing where I came from and everything is completely freeing! I ain't got no worries. I can just be me- solely me."

"How can you even say that?" Finn asked furiously, getting in Marshall's face, "Do you think there aren't going to be people who are missing you! Who are worried sick about you!"

Marshall, backed up, taken away by Finn's words.

"Dang Finn," he said running a hand through his hair, "You're like the realest person I've met."

At that Finn sort of smiled, and then Marshall Lee looked down and said,

"Listen I know my memory is all messed up but for some reason I just got this feeling..." Marshall wrapped his arms around himself and shut his eyes and focused on it, "I just got this bad feeling. Like I've messed up and made a big mistake. Like maybe I hurt someone... And I just got this...  Hole or void right here," Marshall patted where his heart would be as he continued,

"I know I got a past, but something inside of me is telling me that past is filled with this empty void- as if I was alone for centuries...

"But today, Finn." Marshall said a bit chipper, "When I think back on how this day began and up until now- we've had a lot of fun!"

Marshall placed his hands on Finn's shoulders, followed with a little chuckle and continued, "Today has been so crazy, but so much fun, and I think it could get better. You and me, Finn, we could get into a lot of crazy stuff together. So try to understand, I don't want to remember, because remembering would mean forgetting this. Forgetting what I could have here... With you."

"Wh- what are you saying?" Finn asked, in a flush, even though Finn could totally pick up more than half of what Marshall was putting down.

"I'm saying I think I kind of lik-"

Suddenly the door was slammed opened by LSP, "Are you two even making out in here or what!?"

She then gasped at the sight of Marshall's hands on Finn's shoulders and Finn's totally blushing face.

"Oh my glob everyone! THEY WERE TOTALLY MAKING OUT!"

"Well," Marshall said with a smirk, "that's our cue."

He then scooped up Finn bridal style and took off into the night sky.

"Wait- where are we going?"

"Going to that Simon fella or whatever."

"Why?"

"Well seeing and meeting him won't hurt, plus it's not actually him who can restore my memory, but that Princess Pink."

"Princess Bubblegum."

"Yeah what I said."

Finn then went quiet thinking about this day. Finn's life has always been kinda rad, but then with Flame Princess never coming back to him... That kind of bums. Actually life has been sort of bummy every since they separated. Like Finn lost a piece of him, but today with Marshall- flippin' math it's been incredible! And maybe Finn could really think of Marshall like that- Oh crap! Was he already thinking about Marshall like that! Dang it! He let the vampire get inside his head... But was he wrong to? What's so wrong about a guy and a guy liking each other. And most importantly what was Marshall going to say before LSP interrupted him. Was he actually going to say it?..


End file.
